


夏日碎片

by Pumpkinthefox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinthefox/pseuds/Pumpkinthefox
Summary: 北京奥运会期间，Leo第一次与武磊相遇。跨越永不交集的日夜，十二年后，两个孩子再次站在一起。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Wu Lei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	夏日碎片

**Author's Note:**

> 梅西/武磊 
> 
> 献给永不完结的夏日和永远微笑的少年

*

在那个落日熔金的绿茵场，亚洲人站在遥远的东方和眼前的半场骄傲地望着他，赤色的笑意锐利而温柔。他从对方的身边擦过，手臂相撞，汗水的交缠像少年怀里的狗尾巴草。杰拉德抚摸着亚洲人的发顶，Alpha没有回头看他。十二年前小个子男孩笑着跑到他面前，拽上了他引以为傲的长卷发。

阳光像初遇的少年时光一般绮丽，那时候他们还未各自扛起整个家国。红色的土地上焰火纵情燃烧，偷偷拽他发尾的那个人在金镶玉奖牌上烙下一个吻，小声说会再次站在他身边。

但阿根廷人没有听懂。

他走向更衣室，万千喧闹都与他无关。到此刻，莱奥想，他好像终于听懂了那句泛黄的宣言，或是情话。

他似乎已然忘却了对方的气息。

Omega。人们总戏谑东方人的茉莉花香，7号闻起来却像是荷花在火焰上炙烤，温柔藏匿着烈火。像在拥抱异乡的风。

Alpha，青草香。低下的头颅像流浪在潘帕斯的沉默牛羊。

而此刻，在无数道不明的旧日与肖想面前，对方一寸寸抚过他的右臂，渐渐褪色的残荷张牙舞爪地攀上久远的清梦。

“为什么纹这个？”

他的西语含糊而蹩脚。

“天赋，还有忘干净的誓言和念想。”

*

少年人的交流全靠手语，或是，气息。

“你闻起来，像花。”莱奥笨拙地别过手肘试图掩饰英语的不争气，对方也许懂了，因为武磊抿着嘴笑了出来，汗水和草屑在十六岁的黝黑脸颊上闪闪发光。

陪练的小孩早早站在横梁下方，把鞋带系在手腕甩着玩，训练包拖在地上窸窸窣窣。还好是个准心不足的任意球，武磊耸起肩抖落球网扬起的水雾，阳光在短发上清脆地竖起，小犬一样。

“去，道歉。”马斯切在莱奥脑袋上呼噜了一把，并不比他大多少的阿根廷男孩沮丧地踢着草皮，黏黏糊糊倒出一串西语。

最后Kun、莱奥和他用傻瓜手机合了影。后来有很多人津津乐道这张干瘪而脆弱的胶片，正如尝试回忆那个过度曝光的夏天。

他分化太早了，让年轻的Alpha措手不及。莱奥并不像一边起哄的Kun那样熟练，卷发擦在耳后不经意就红透了脸。

一个青涩而潮热的吻，一个不带欲念的临时标记。

男孩们都不爱说话，事实上也听不懂彼此的语言。但一个距离微妙的标记像击碎了某种隔阂，四目相对时总泛起微笑的冲动。

午后的草坪不是个好的休憩地点，他们扬起手腕搭在额前，安静地坐在一起。武磊把不整齐的长草绕在手指上，裸露的泥土沾湿天蓝色的运动服。青草香气的制造者枕着右肘冲他笑，湿头发乱七八糟。

小孩攥着机票和Alpha一起来了北京，教练说能开阔视野也无妨，只是不让吃冰淇淋和太妃糖。

他把莱奥的金镶玉奖牌用犬齿磨了磨，日光灿烂晃弯了眼睛。

“大明星，以后你会在这里锈一颗新的。”

“白天许愿有用吗？”

阿根廷男孩大概在笑他合十的双手。Omega闹着要折支橄榄枝插在他耳后，枝叶蹭过颈窝让他缩起肩膀。

“唉，回去我就要穿十号啦——”

“我想我会去找你，带着我的队伍，总有一天。”

七年前的烟花在他年少的眼底炸开。武磊鼓起双颊睁开双眼，远处空阔的观众席正目睹这并不盛大的、从未交错的道别。两个孩子在平行的炽热情感中肆意疾驰，并不在乎能否被对方听见。

“等我。”他的耳尖红得蓬勃。

*

明知关山难越。

“你说什么？”

*

他们在横梁正下方屈起双膝，微风拂动球网笼紧天穹，一抬头就是月亮。掌心紧贴的新草是异乡祖国的脉搏，炽热气息蒸透几厘米生疏中擦过小臂的薄汗，肩膀割裂关山。

“失约了。”他说。武磊注意到眉间剪开的阴影，青草香转了苦涩前调。

看台上散落着塑料瓶、草叶和撕碎的客队围巾。第三颗星在白昼熄灭处熊熊燃烧。

“去过诺坎普，”亚洲人笑起来，“一路寻找你。”

和永不交集的日夜竞速，在泥土、树木和许多条腿间奔跑，跨越讥嘲、荒谬和大陆东西。

现在他们就并肩站在此处。一座不属于彼此的城市，紧紧相扣的中圈两端。令人眼热的模糊的欢呼和震颤。

“‘小鹦鹉’，”巴萨十号笑着挑衅，”现在咱们是死敌了。”

“所以别想了，我不会找你换球衣的。”武磊把尾音拖得很长。

“那就我换你的。”莱奥枕着右肘躺下，星光在额角纵跃流淌。

*

少年人把折来的橄榄枝举高，金色奖章在顶端缠绕。

夏日末尾在阳光角落纵跃——

属于他们的最后一个夏日。

*

“‘小鹦鹉’。”

“我们都长大了。”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 试图写出二位身上戳中过我的共同点。
> 
> 其实想写的是一种“一样”的对各自国家的担当和意义，而不是“我走了xx年才站在你身边”这种追攀感。能读懂对方的执念和压力，也能分享那些共同拥有的灿烂夏日。
> 
> 后来Kun提到奥运会的夏天，“马斯切后来去了中国，说他是最好的”，“那时候我和Leo还是长头发，糟糕透顶，天呐”……孩子们真的记得那个永不完结的、过度曝光的夏天。橄榄枝和金色奖章，一些信誓旦旦却最终不曾触碰的灼热愿望，像走出千里万里，最终回到一个永远微笑永远明亮的起点。


End file.
